Poly Juniper Drabbles
by The Genuine Cliche
Summary: Title says it all bub. This is my first fic, so please critique to your heart's content so long as it isn't overly mean-spirited. If ya didn't enjoy it, sorry my bad.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long and tiring day for the leader of team JNPR. While he had improved immensely since his first year (600% according to Miss Goodwitch)and was considered on par with his fellow third-year classmates, that didn't mean he was the strongest of his class. No, that title belonged to one miss Yang Xiao Long. While the fight had been evenish, that all changed the moment Jaune had been disarmed of both sword and shield. After which he had been absolutely pulverized by the blonde brawler. Each hit to his aura sent shocks throughout his body and while the jabs and uppercuts wouldn't leave any lasting wounds; they certainely left the knight sore. That and the his already sweat-soaked body led to him immediately seeking a hot shower after class.

After Jaune stepped out of the shower and began dressing himself he looked along the tiles of boy's shower room for his last article of clothing, only to come up empty handed.

"Geuss I forgot to bring a shirt" he said to himself.

As he walked from the floors showers to his team's dorm he heard team RWBY's door click open shortly followed by the team's namesake stepping out; looking up to greet him.

"Hey Ruby" he greeted, oblivious to the flush overcoming the speedster's face

"H-hi, Jaune" she stuttered out as her eyes roamed over his chest and oh God those abs.

"Ruby, you alright? You look a little warm." his face twisted into concern as he calmly walked over to her.

"No no I'm f-fine just uh… forgot my scroll in the library yeah that was it soyeahanywaynicetalkJauneSEEYALATER!" and with that she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals careening through the halls to retrieve her forgotten device.

Unaware as ever, Jaune shrugged, opened the door to his team's dorm, and locked it behind him. As he turned to face his dorms communal bed (upon which lied Nora,watching a video on her scroll whilst snuggled into Pyrrha's side as the mistralian idly played with her hair) he asked aloud:

"Has anyone seen my pajama shirt, the X-Ray and Vav one?(Jaune's onesie was stolen by Nora right before they began dating)

Having heard Jaune's inquiry, Ren (having been at the desk studying) spun around to answer.

"It's in the… the… um-"

Only to be left awestruck by the Adaunus like figure standing before him. Seeing no way to properly articulate an actual answer Ren looked back at his textbook, finding it extremely interesting.

"In the where Ren?" Finding no answer, Jaune looked back to the bed to repeat his question; but stopped as he saw both his girlfriends blatantly staring, slack-jawed, and upright.

"Uh guys, what is it? There something on my face?"

Having been roused from the spell that was Jaune's upper body, Pyrrha's cheeks blushed as deep a red as her hair.

"No, no-nothings on your face Jaune. We were just distracted by your… um… physique."

At his team's admission. Jaune too, took on a crimson hue of embarrassment.

"Oh, uh sorry I didn't mean to… um distract anyone." Jaune scratched the back of his head as he apologized, but couldn't help the smirk rising upon his visage at the still staring valkyrie in front of him. Deciding to be just a little bold, he advanced towards the hammer wielder.

"You okay there sparky?" he said while stretching his well toned and still glistening frame, the water from his hair dripped upon his chest and slowly trailed down towards his tight stomach as he practically danced towards her.

"I uh I a-a… I" Nora barely spoke as Jaune leaned over her, the back of her head softly colliding with the bed beneath her as Jaune looked down into her light blue and almost dialated eyes. And as Jaune gently placed his lips upon her neck PFFFFFFTTTTTT

Pyrrha erupted into a fit of giggles as Jaune blew a raspberry upon Nora's neck and began to mercilessly tickle the bezerker as she yelled between shrieks of laughter: "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU I HA HA HA HEH HATE YOU!"

"No, quite the opposite actually", Ren responded as he sat next to his boyfriend and two girlfriends, lightly stroking the little redhead's hair.

"In fact" he continued, "I bet you were so distracted, you never saw it coming"

* * *

Author's note: So ye, that was my first fanfiction I've posted... hope ya liked it! If this gets at a minimum five reviews I promise it will continue another chapter. And while I'm not exactly accepting requests, if your idea just so happened to be found in a review... it may or may not land itself a chapter down the line. So until next time, see ya on the flipside.

P.S: Oh by the way criticism is encouraged and appreciated so long as it is not overly malicious or mean-spirited.

(FOLLOW ME Jade-Ion on Tumblr.)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been around 10 minutes into her and Pyrrha's match; and Nora was getting desperate. Sweating, she chanced a glance at the aura bars above her.

 _Damn it_ she thought, she was down in the upper reds whilst Pyrrha's aura remained almost stationary throughout. Buuutttt there was a silver lining, about three minutes ago Pyrrha had thrown her shield, Akoúo, at the valkyrie in an effort to coerce Nora out of her ranged position. But as the shield flew within Magnhild's range, Nora quickly switched her rifle back to warhammer configuration and slammed it into the ground. With Akoúo halfway through the floor Pyrrha couldn't hope to will the shield back or block an over head strike from Nora… and that was exactly what Nora intended to do.

Running towards the taller redhead, Nora raised her weapon above her. With a determined smirk she began to swing her weapon down atop her girlfriend…only to stop as Pyrrha dropped Milo and her defensive stance followed quickly by her lightly tapping Nora's forehead. With the weight of her hammer suddenly pulling her backwards she'd have surely fallen weren't it for two long arms wrapping around her waist, preventing her descent.

"O-Oh thanks Pyrr-EEEP"Nora squealed as Pyrrha pulled her smaller girlfriend flush against her chest, lightly stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry sparky," Pyrrha said,barely swallowing her giggles, as she looked down into Nora s light blue eyes and quickly redenning face. "Thanks for what?'

"For-ffor uh-"Nora was cut off by a resounding buzz echoing through the arena followed by Miss Goodwitch's exasperated voice.

"Pyrrha, Nora, would the both of you please kindly keep any and all displays of affection to a minimum and especially not during a **serious** match?"

Pyrrha's response to this question was to calmly let go of her girlfriend, pull Akoúo out from the floor, look towards Miss Goodwitch, and apologize.

"Yes, of course Miss Goodwitch, we''ll try to keep ourselves decent ma'am." With that settled a bubbling, black resonance overtook Akoúo, Milo, and Magnhild as they lifted behind Pyrrha. Nora stared as her weapon floated, impressed by Pyrrha's control of her semblance.

"Thanks for carrying Magnhild but why your weapons t-EEEP." Nora was cut off again as Pyrrha casually slipped one arm behind Nora's neck and hooked the other behind the valkyrie's knees, lifting her bridal style.

"So I can do this" The champion replied smugly, reveling in how her girlfriend nuzzled into her neck in an attempt to hide her still burning face. As the duo walked out, weapons clinking together behind them, Pyrrha winked up at her two boyfriends, a flirtatious smile still gracing her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite what Beacon may think, Nora is not in fact the most protective of the bunch, despite all her threats (and attempts) at breaking the legs of those whom mess with her partners. No no no, the title of "will-literally-rip-off-your-head-if-you-so-much-as-think-about-it" belongs to the fourth member of team JNPR, Lie Ren. He is so quietly but somehow so intensely and threateningly _**there**_ , just beyond someone's sense of danger but just close enough to the edge to ward of anyone dumb enough to cross that threshold between poking fun and insulting.

Unfortunately this miasma of terror only wards off anyone not overly arrogant, such as the latest example:Cardin Winchester. However when he has to be… Ren can become quite petrifying. One day, as Ren and his partners left for lunch he faintly heard Cardin say:

"I'm just saying Dove, if you end up roped into Jaune's freakshow of a harem, you're not only whoring yourself out to him you might as well be whoring yourself out to a faunus."

While he didn't let it show, not even letting his smile falter at one of Nora's ridiculous dreams she "discussed", he was livid. So angry in fact he not only asked to spar with Cardin, he practically demanded it. , seeing the fire in his eyes smirked slightly.

"Alright you may spar with but on one condition, please don't play with your food."

The fight, if you could call it that, was ridiculously one-sided. Despite all his strength and admittingly solid stance and form, it pretty much boiled down to one thing, you can't fight what you can't hit. Each swing, each feign, no matter how well executed never even grazed the agile ninja, while said ninja's strikes always struck true against the mace-wielder.

Finally giving into his temper Cardin began to swing wildly about himself, sloppily letting himself get shot by Stormflower or slashed by it's bayonets. To his relief Ren finally stood still and holstered his weapons, and with one hand raised he beckoned Cardin to strike him. Smiling wickedly he lifted his mace over his head to release what he assumed would be a devastating blow.

But as the strike struck against Ren, Cardin was shocked to find one hand catching the blow, all of Ren's aura accumulating in his right hand. The buzzer signaled Cardin's humiliating defeat as both boys were sent to the locker room.

As Cardin and Ren changed from their combat outfits into their uniforms, Cardin began to think aloud.

"So what was that back there?" Cardin stood, attempting to use his size to intimidate Ren; he loomed over the smaller man

"You trying to make a statement about how you wear the pants in your disgusting little circu-"

His words were cut off as the cocking of Stormflower rang throughout the gulped as he felt the cold metal barrel against his forehead and the sharp blade of Ren's pistol just barely grazing his nose. His aura depleted from the match, he opened his mouth to try and calm Ren down. But as he did so, Ren clamped his hand upon his mouth; his fingernails digging into Cardin's cheeks.

Ren spoke precisely and cooley

"You listen and you listen good…"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey y'all sorry I haven't updated in a while, but just check my bio if you're wonderin' about that. Hopefully this is just the beggining of me actually seriously writing fics, still accepting writing prompts, please follow me on jade ion on Tumblr. Also be sure to leave reviews (they make me happy), and critique me so I can become a better writer.


End file.
